


Recollection

by VirtualNight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, M/M, Original Character(s), Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualNight/pseuds/VirtualNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Achlys does not talk much about his past. All Mazpuk really knows is that he moved from rather far away after losing his matesprit and first moirail, but tonight Achlys decides that it is time he knows more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recollection

It had been a bit of a lazy night, the heat of summer making motivation for physical activity difficult to find. They had spent most of their free time this visit lounging in the pile of oversized hoodies discussing little worries that had occurred to them, some related to their relationship and others not. They had also shared more with each other about their pasts, though Achlys had kept to the basics, where he was from, what it was like growing up with Caladrius as a lusus, what his dreams were when he was younger. Many of their conversations now alternated between the two languages they were both fluent in; the olive-blood couldn’t help but think that his ability to speak his partner’s native language had made it easier for him to open up.

Mazpuk rested his head against his moirail’s shoulder, letting his fingers trace lightly over the other’s hands. Physical contact had become rather important to him after losing his sight, and aside from reading into the subtleties of their speech, it was the only other way he could get an emotional reading on anyone. It was especially important with Achlys, as he was so accustomed to masking his feelings. Right now though he was content, and the gentle touch of the olive-blood only sought to explore the details of his appearance.

Mazpuk paused when he came upon a detail he had only seen glimpses of before his accident. The skin on the lime-blood’s wrists was different; uneven, and if he was recalling correctly, darker than the rest. When he had noticed it before, he thought it might have been some sort of tattoo, but feeling it now he could tell it was scar tissue. Following the texture that encircled his wrists, Mazpuk noticed that it was more of a loose spiral on his right arm and extended almost to his elbow.

Before now he never would have dared to inquire about the marks, but he knew Achlys trusted him and was comfortable with sharing things he normally wouldn’t.

“Achlys..what are these scars from..?”

He had expected the lime-blood to tense up at the question, but he remained relaxed.

“Something I would much rather forget.”

“Alright..”

He was ready to drop the subject when Achlys continued.

“Though, I suppose...you can access my memories, correct?”

“Yes, but..I don’t want to do it unless you’re completely comfortable with it..”

A few moments of silent consideration passed, and the other took his hands gently.

“I am. Though I am not certain how recalling such things will affect me.”

“I’ll be here of course..and if it’s too much I can stop at any time.”

This seemed to have been enough to convince Achlys, so he placed his hands on either side of his moirail’s head and concentrated. Working very carefully past the lime-blood’s most recent memories, he instructed him to think of what he wanted to share. The images he saw started to change, becoming more vivid as they were brought to the forefront.

The first thing that really struck him though was the smell that came with them: gunpowder, stale cloth, and blood. His vision was blurred at first, but after a blink he realized that the obstruction had been tears, which he could now feel running down his face. Agonized screaming met his ears, and his whole body shook, a mixture of rage and fear welling up inside that forced him to fight against his restraints, the pain dulled by the adrenaline coursing through him. A mob of trolls stood around the origin of the ever-weakening cries. They seemed to be pressing closer against their own will, some of them appearing to strain against the movement. A yellow-blood standing apart from them watched with a smile on his face, his eyes glowing faintly. That was when he realized, to his horror, that the two trolls he heard were being literally torn apart by the others.

When the psychic troll finally let the minds of large group free, many of them simply stumbled away and passed out from the stress, while others stared at the blood on their hands, or gagged and retched up the flesh they had been forced to consume. Tears continued to stream down his face as the yellow-blood approached and put a hand under his chin.

“Now we can be together.”

With that the memory faded, the voice echoing in Mazpuk’s ears as he pulled out of Achlys’s mind. The lime-blood was shaking, and he held tight to the smaller troll. Nothing was said for the longest time, Mazpuk offering him comforting gestures and relaxing in his embrace. When he finally did say something, it was only a whisper.

“I’m so sorry, Achlys..”


End file.
